Taken By Twins
Taken By Twins is the 7th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang find another monster in the town of Gillagot. This monster is a Siamese twin, and it takes people away. When it makes Daphne its main target, Fred does everything he can to protect her while Shaggy, Scooby and Velma try to find the missing people and capture the monster. Synopsis A monster taking people in a rural town targets Daphne and Fred protects her. The gang don't have much of an idea where they should go next. They decide to head for the next exit an see where it leads them. So Fred takes the next exit and the gang see they are heading toward the town of Gillagot, population 3,000. The gang pull off to an hotel. They end up in the Hotel Not-a-Ritz, with rather shabby living conditions. But they have to make do. The gang go downstairs where they see the doorman cowering in terror. Velma asks him what happened. He says that the Twin Taker Monster took its latest victim. Shaggy asks what it is. It is a Siamese-twin style monster that takes people. Scooby sees someone running off and follows him, and the rest of the gang go with him. It turns out to be the Twin Taker Monster. It seems to be trying to grab Daphne. So the gang split up, and the monster follows Daphne and Fred. Fred protects Daphne so that the monster can't get her. When the monster goes away, Daphne and Fred escape while not going back to the gang. Meanwhile, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are investigating. They find someone called Jennifer Goyepa. She wants to have the town remodeled into a water park, so she's trying to clear everyone out. They keep on going and after long find something that says Reverend Enge. They meet two guys called Donald Fergus and Issac Thanton. Issac wants revenge on the town for throwing him out of the library, and Donald is a plain weird guy. They leave and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby try to find Daphne and Fred. But Shaggy stumbles on something and opens a secret passage. Daphne and Fred have again been spotted by the monster. Fred tries to protect Daphne but the monster takes her anyway and vanishes. But Fred keeps on looking and looking and finally discovers a clue. It is a part of something camoflauge. He calls Velma and Velma tells him where they are, and Fred heads there. Velma and the others go into the secret passage. Fred soon comes down too, and there are two equal passageways. Shaggy and Scooby go into one, and Fred and Velma into another. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the monster and Fred deserts Velma to find Daphne. Velma goes back to Shaggy and Scooby, who have found another clue, a page of a book. Velma decides to set a trap for the monster. Meanwhile, Fred has found Daphne and is trying to break her out. When he breaks her out, the monster appears and Daphne and Fred run into Velma's trap. Luckily, the monster stumbles and Velma gets a net. The monster was Issac Thanton. He wanted revenge on the town. The episode ends with the gang checking out of the hotel. Cast and Characters Villains *Twin Taker Monster Suspects *Jennifer Goyepa *Donald Fergus *Issac Thanton Culprits Locations *Gillagot Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"No one targets Daphne and gets away with it!" Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes